Yasu's light
by darkrae93
Summary: A spunky girl has caught Yasu's attention, but what is it that she is hiding? (Takes place after the final episode of the show, Spoiler warning. Rated M for implied content.)


It was 9:00pm and the stars were shining bright over Tokyo. A group of friends was sitting around a table in a large apartment. The person who lived in this apartment was a woman in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a pink, knee length dress with a sweetheart neck line. Her name was Nana Komatsu but everyone called her Hachi. This name was given to her by another friends who shared the name Nana.

Sitting across from Hachi was a tall man with a shaved head and dark sunglasses. He was dressed in a black suit with a dark red tie. He had several piercing in each ear. Hidden behind his sunglasses were deep brown eyes. His name was Yasushi Takagi but most commonly called Yasu by all of his friends.

Sitting beside Yasu was a younger man with spikey blond hair and dark brown eyes. He too had many piercings in his ears. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. His name was Nobuo Terashima, called Nobu by his friends.

Lastly sitting beside Hachi was the youngest of the group. He had ear length Blondie hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a button up white shirt. His name was Shinichi Okazaki, called Shin by all of his friends.

"So Yasu has Miu tried to get back together yet?" Shin asked bluntly, knowing that the two had broken up almost a month ago.

"No, the break up was mutual, neither of us intend on getting back together." Yasu responded. The two had simply drifted apart, realizing that their relationship was that of convenience rather than romance or love. It was a nice but bland relationship.

"Hey Mommy! The police are outside!" A little girl with black pigtails came running out of the back room, dressed in a ankle length pink nightgown with long sleeves. The lights and sirens having woken the sleeping little girl.

Hachi got up and picked the little girl up looking out the window to see three police cars parked outside the building with their lights on.

"Oh my I wonder what is going on." Hachi thought out loud as she held her daughter close to her.

"Can we go see?! Can we go see?!" The little girl asked looking at Hachi. The little girl looking much like her father spoke with her mother's sense of curiosity.

"I'm curious too." Shin got up from his seat and walked out the front door.

"Okay but you are not leaving my sight Satsuki." Hachi held Satsuki and followed the three men out of the apartment and down the flight of stairs to see a man with messy black hair and dark eyes being held against a wall, his arms behind his back, being placed in handcuffs.

The officer placing the handcuffs was a man with short, well maintained black hair.

Stepping out of the apartment was a woman with black hair that went down to just under her shoulder blades, and when the light hit it streaks of midnight blue could be seen. She was dressed in a pair of tight black pants and a red v-neck tank top under a black blazer which had a single button under her slightly above average sized breasts. She had on a pair of black boots on. She had five piercings in her left ear and three in her right ear. Her eyes were a stunning ocean blue shade. Her skin was smooth and pale. Her reddish lips were curved into a small smile.

"Tazo Otawa you are under arrest for breaking and entering, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." The woman spoke as the male officer then escorted the man down the stairs.

The woman then noticed the small group standing beside the staircase as they were watching what was going on. "Oh hello, sorry for the disturbance." She smiled lightly at the group, "I am detective Masako Murai. With the Tokyo police department." Masako reached into the pocket of her blazer and pulled out a shiny gold badge.

"Hello detective Murai, what happened?" Hachi asked, surprised to see one of her neighbors under arrest. She figured that this building was safe secure.

Little Satsuki was busy staring at the shiny badge the woman was holding as the officer placed it back into her blazer.

"There was a string of robberies in the neighborhood, both homes and businesses and a business' security cameras caught man matching this man on camera so he is going to be questioned at the police station." Masako knew that she could not say that the man was guilty until he was proven guilty. "But I must be going, have a good night." Masako smiled before walking downstairs to catch up with the other officers.

"Man she could arrest me anytime." Shin smirked and nudged Yasu who did not dignify that statement with a response.

"Mommy she was pretty, can I be like her when I grow up?" Satsuki looked up at her mother.

"No honey that job is way to dangerous for you." Hachi explained as she began to lead the group upstairs now that the excitement was over.

"She was pretty hot though." Shin added once again as the group entered Hachi's apartment once again.

"She looks about our age, most detectives are much older." Nobu pointed out.

"That is true, now Satsuki go back to bed, its late." Hachi placed Satsuki down after closing the apartment door.

Satsuki let out a light nodding and walking back to her bedroom all of the excitement of the night had worn the small child out.

"She has been in the law office a few times to deliver evidence and speak with a few of the lawyers." Yasu explained as he sat back down by the window.

"So you called dibs?" Shin chuckled.

Yasu simply shook his head, he had barely had any interaction with Masako. All he knew about her was the fact that she handled a lot of the paperwork.

"Shin cut it out." Hachi sighed, feeling bad that he was teasing Yasu, though everyone knew Yasu could simply step on Shin. Yasu was by far the tallest of the group.

Shin simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just trying to help the guy move on after breaking up with Miu."

"Thank you Shin, but really, I am fine." Yasu spoke as he took a sip on his beer.


End file.
